


The Sunshine Boy and the Moonbeam Girl

by vampgirltish



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, artsy piece, lots of shitty imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: All was golden when the day met the night.





	

He was the literal translation of the abstract sunlight. He was what warm sunbeams felt like on cold skin. His winning smile, bringing a tickle of warmth up your spine. You'd never met someone that was created from the bright gaseous ball in the sky, nor someone who cried drops of sunlight until you'd met Kim Yugyeom.

Hearing his laughter was like hearing the sounds of summer and springtime. The warmest months of the year held the hum of cicadas and the warmest boy on earth held the hum of his voice. The clouds and trees danced with the warm southern summer winds, and he too, the boy of sunshine, danced in the grass, looking up at the bright blue sky. Yellow was like the reflection of the true sunshine encased inside the six foot one boy that you knew.

It seemed almost fitting every time he wore yellow. His skin glowed, his smile bright and curious, the dark hair on his head contrasting beautifully like the puffy white clouds in the sky. 

Kim Yugyeom was daylight. His personality exuded it. His kindness, incessant loyalty, his almost sweet naivety. He was incredibly warm, with a kind smile and soft, knowing eyes. Despite the dark, raven tresses that fell in his eyes, Kim Yugyeom was far from darkness. Far from the night.

You were the opposite. The darkness within you couldn’t be helped. Where he was a day person, up early in the mornings, you were up late at night.

You’d never known when the sunshine boy began to take an interest in you. You became fast friends, opposites in just the right way. Curious with each other, but willing to complete each other. You were doing pretty well for yourself, handling life’s challenges with careful ease. Effortless. He was doing fine--doing his best, almost. Trying. That was all he could do.

The boy, made of sunshine and beautiful warmth, was fading. Fading behind a dark cloud. The clouds that seemed familiar to you, the clouds that shrouded the world in the company of darkness, like false night-time for the daylight. A moment for the daylight to mask its positivity and pretend for a moment that it is darkness. A mask for the daytime to become nighttime.

You couldn’t recall when Kim Yugyeom started to get closer to you. Beyond taking an interest, beyond just knowing each other. When he began to catch your eyes a bit more, when he’d smile a bit wider even despite the weight of the dark stormclouds around the sunshine. He caught you, sipping tea in a park, watching the late-afternoon sun laze over a pond. The green trees warm in the springtime turning to the summer of late May and early July. You saw him as he came closer, soft yellow sweater hung over him carefully, dark jeans contrasting, almost making him into a sandwich of black and yellow because of his black mane of hair. He stepped closer and closer and you could make out the black embroidered words on his sweater. In some blocky font: DEAR HAPPY. He caught your eyes, and almost seemed relieved, even if he looked tired, purple-y contrasting bags under his eyes.

The sun began to set, leaving a pink and gold hue over the both of you as you sat there. The golden warmth of spring-summer reflected on the pond like a haze. It was warm even still, for the now early evening. He sat a respectable distance from you, the sunshine boy. He watched you out of the corners of his eyes.

The sunshine boy and the moonbeam girl.

It was the first time Kim Yugyeom had ever spoken to you. “Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for awhile, if in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?” He turned to face you, offering a smile that was warm once again. Almost like the stormclouds had begun to fade from the daylight in his visage.

It was the first time you had ever spoken to Kim Yugyeom. “That’s okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer.”

He’d never expected that response, the sunshine boy of optimism and positivity. Never had he expected the moonbeam girl to agree, to speak to him, to give him the time of day when their times of day were so starkly different. His the early morning, the cooling warm fresh early afternoon. Hers the late afternoon and the deep dark evenings that caused his sunny heart to hide away. 

Kim Yugyeom had just been sitting, smiling in exchange for conversations with the moonbeam girl, when it hit him. Like a whirlwind, like a deep warm summer breeze and a chilling winter blizzard all at once. Months and months went by, sitting on the same park bench at first, then moving to the cafe as the summer turned to fall turned to winter. Then, as winter came to pass again, and became spring, which gave way to summer once more... He realized. The conflicting patterns of winds and the combinations of warmth and cool awoke his recollection, his recognition, his understanding, changed everything that it was he knew. He finally realized.

The sunshine boy was in love with the moonbeam girl.

The sun began to set once again, easy and calm, spreading sunlight as it faded, sucked into the horizon. Golden colors painted the sky, the deepest golds and oranges. The world around them was golden. The green trees, the surroundings had all been touched by Midas, guided to the soft, yellow hue. The pond of the park had been turned to pure ichor.

The sunshine boy.

The moonbeam girl.

It was the first time Kim Yugyeom had kissed you.

It was the first time you had kissed Kim Yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked. lmao.  
> also shoutout to rachel for this story. i left a little reference in there for you. i hope you caught it.


End file.
